


Sleepless Night

by blueebewwies



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Magia Record, Magireco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueebewwies/pseuds/blueebewwies
Summary: Kaede can't sleep, so she decides to take a trip to her dear blue-haired friend's house.
Relationships: Akino Kaede/Minami Rena, Kaede Akino/Rena Minami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Sleepless Night

Kaede looked up to her alarm clock.

2:43 am. She sighed.

She didn't normally have sleepless nights like this but every once in awhile it would happen without a reason.

Tonight was different however, she had a reason. She'd been thinking. Thinking long and hard about how she felt towards Rena, her blue haired friend with an attitude. Call her a tsundere and she'd probably get defensive about it.

Lately she'd been trying to get her feelings across in some way to Rena. Little things like buying her chocolate or spending some extra time with her. Complimenting her after a battle. Just little things.

She knew Rena was probably trying to brush off the meaning of them by thinking that it was just Kaede being nice. Rena harbored a lot of hatred towards herself. It's a blink and you miss it kind of thing, since she tries so hard to put up the act that she has everything under control, that she feels confident about herself. But she doesn't.

In the moments of hurt the team has all endured together, they're able to be open to one another. They all know their strengths, weaknesses, fears, you name it.

Rena had trouble opening up about her wish and past to Kaede. But when she did, all the things Rena did and felt suddenly all made sense to Kaede. She was just trying to find herself, trying to be strong and feel confident about herself. She wanted her air and aura to scream "I've got this and I know I do".

Kaede had said, "I know, I feel the same. I wish I could be someone else. Someone stronger than this. Someone that isn't so weak and that will get in the way of everyone else. Someone that can fight for themselves and is strong enough to protect others."

She saw the way Rena's face morphed to surprise. Perhaps, she thought, they weren't so different at all.

"You don't have to be anyone else. You just need to learn how to overcome your fears and doubts and become your real self. Take the first step and then keep walking one step at a time."

It was the first time she'd heard Rena speak like that, so honestly and looking like she was confident in her words with not a single trace of uncertainty.

Kaede blinked, now realizing that she was day(or perhaps night?) dreaming again.

She mentally reprimanded herself, "Stop keeping your head in the clouds like always, Kaede. Just like Rena would tell you if we were in a labryinth right now."

She looked back at the clock 2:51 am.

She sighed, again, before whispering to herself, "Might as well go for a walk."

Carefully, she stood up from her bed. Her dog wasn't currently in her room, she realized. She didn't want to go through the front door and risk waking anybody and her pets seemed like they were content in chilling out in their enclosures.

She thought that it'd be okay if she didn't return until morning or noon. They didnt eat until sometime after noon and she knew her parents would take care of the feeding if she wasn't around. They took care of them during days where Kaede would be out hanging out with Momoko or Rena or just witch hunting(which she also disguised as "hanging out" obviously).

Would Rena mind if she stopped by this late at night? She wondered. It was worth a shot. Rena was a lot nicer than she came off as and even with her reluctance, Kaede had learned how to get Rena to give in. She felt bad about it sometimes, guilty that she was just playing with Rena's feelings. Manipulating her. She had asked Momoko about it one time.

"Well," she had told Kaede, "you know how Rena is. She tries and really cares about the both of us and we can't deny that. But, admittedly, she *can* be hard to work with sometimes. You shouldn't feel too bad about havin' to bend the rules every so often, though. However, I'm sure you know when enough is enough, you don't want to seriously hurt her feelings or make her do something terrible."

Kaede unclasped the lock of her window. "Wait," she said quietly to herself in the dark, "maybe I should write a note first."

So she did just that. Something along the lines of that she'd be back in the morning or at lunch because she was sleeping over at a friends house. That it had been a last minute decision and she didn't want to wake them to ask. She knew it sounded unbelievable, but she knew they would trust her. They might, however, scold her for her actions later. She didn't mind, just this one time, she would break the rules.

She put the note on her bedstand before making sure to grab her phone. Opening up the window and looking outside, she didn't hear much of anything. It was quiet, she could hear the crickets chiriping away and her family's garden was out of view from this window.

She transformed, not like anybody would see her so it didn't matter. Waving her hand a bit outside the window, she made a plant grow from the ground out of nothing. It had thick, big leaves, strong enough to support her. She crawled her way out onto the big leaves and shut the window from the outside. She stood up on the plant before wishing it away with her hand. It shrunk back into non-existence and she was left on the ground.

"I'm glad I know Rena's adress by heart." She said to herself as she stared at the street before her.

It wasn't that long of a walk. 10 minutes or so and she was already there. There wasn't really anybody out this late. Just drunkards going home from a night of drinking. "Dangerous and not smart," she thought.

She carefully walked around the house, looking carefully at every window. She knew when she found Rena's. The windowsill from the inside had Sayusayu merch sitting on it. She looked in. Rena was sleeping peacefully in her bed, holding a bunny plush close to her.

Kaede took a deep breath before lightly tapping the window a few times. She knew Rena was a heavy sleeper, but she'd seen her bolt awake when in apparent immediate danger.

Rena didn't move at all.

She tried again. *Tap, tap, tap.*

Rena stirred a little but nothing else.

Again and suddenly Rena bolted out of bed, transforming out of what was assumed habit and to protect herself.

Muffled through the window, Kaede could hear her voice even if it wasn't very loud. "Who's there?"

Kaede thought for a moment. Should she tap again or leave Rena alone. She looked dangerous, ready to strike without thinking.

She took her chances. *Tap, tap, tap.*

Rena's head snapped over to the window along with her body, her arms holding her trident defensively, ready to strike at the unknown threat. It took her a moment to recognize who the "unknown threat" was, but when she did, she visibly relaxed and dropped her hands to her side. Her face shown relief mixed with annoyance.

Rena walked towards the window and opened it. "Kaede? The hell are you waking me up for, it's the middle of the night?"

Kaede nodded. "I couldn't sleep."

"So you come and wake me up. In the middle of the night." She was obviously too tired to be as annoyed as she'd normally be while fully awake.

Kaede nodded once again. "May I come in?"

Rena looked at Kaede. Would she really say no? She was too tired to deal with this. She just wanted to go back to sleep already. "Fine. Come in... But knock any of the Sayusayu merch over and you owe me."

Kaede sighed. Of course. "Can't you move them?"

Rena stared at her before simply answering, "No." Rena then walked out of view and Kaede could hear the noise of Rena presumably slamming herself back onto her bed before she heard Rena mutter something.

Kaede looked at her Sayusayu merch. "Well then," she said as each of Rena's Sayusayu merch disappeared with a wave of her hand, "guess I'll play by these rules."

She climbed in and Rena was standing back up now, not in her magical girl outfit anymore. Her face suddenly paled "Why are they gone? Why is my Sa--"

"They'll come back in a few seconds." And soon enough, they came back.

"Oh, right. You can do that."

A few moments pass in silence as Rena gets back into bed, this time, without slamming herself into the matress.

Kaede speaks up as she sits down on the edge of the bed and looks at Rena, "You're not going to question me being here? Not at all?"

Rena spoke from her spot on the bed, her face out of view due to facing the opposing direction, "You said you couldn't sleep, right?"

Kaede nodded before realizing she couldn't be seen this time. "Yeah."

Rena yawned, "I would ask if you want to talk about it but I think I'd fall asleep."

Kaede looked at Rena. The spot next to her looked so comfortable. Maybe she should...? No...

Kaede laughed, "Yeah, you would."

Rena scoffed, even when she was exhausted, her personality still came through. "What's that supposed to mean?"

'I want to--' Kaede knew she shouldn't... She couldn't so she brushed off the thought a second time.

"N-.. Nothing."

A few minutes go by and Rena had started looking more and more peaceful just laying there as Kaede sat next to her and fought with her own thoughts.

At some point she gave in and carefully got up, only to lift up the covers and slide into the bed next to Rena just as carefully. It was so warm, so cozy, so safe and comforting, like a mother's embrace.

Now that she was here though, she had to go all the way. She put her arm around Rena and held the other girl close. She felt her heart race in her chest despite being perfectly still.

Yes, this is what she had been yearning for all this time. She felt brave even as her heart kept running, perhaps trying to outrun something yet Kaede didn't know what.

She carefully leaned over Rena, just slightly, to stare at her face. She couldn't fathom how Rena couldn't see how beautiful she was. She thought for a moment before going through with her action. She gave a soft peck to the cheek of her blue-haired friend.

"I love you," she said quietly, before carefully sinking back down next to her and wrapping her arms around her again. This time however, Rena brought her hands up to grasp Kaede's arm. It didn't look like Rena was going to let go any time soon either.

Kaede smiled to herself.

Tonight had been nice, she thought. Starting to calm down and relax, she felt the edges of sleep starting to tug at her mind. She hoped that later today, this would have all been worth it.

She fell asleep peacefully, not a single thought in her mind other than the warmth she was surrounded in.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i know they were SUPER ooc in this,, also some of this if not a lot is personal headcanon-based,, but listen ,,,,,its 6 am,,,,im tired,,,,,,, i havent slept all night ,,,,and i wrote this in 2 hours. i might come back and fix this later but i think im satisfied with how it is for now.  
this ACTUALLy didnt turn out how i expected it to tbh,,,,,,,kinda wanted it to be sorta different like rena being awake and bein reluctant for a lil before giving in,, so i may rewrite it to that part or whatever but for now. kaerena.,,,,,,,, my Big Comfort Ship. thank u for comin to my ted talk.....
> 
> i may just post more if i decide to sit down and write another whole ass story in one sitting,,plus this fandom deserves some works that arent just,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, yachi//ro :(


End file.
